


Holding On

by bmw4fh1017



Series: After the Winter Soldier [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmw4fh1017/pseuds/bmw4fh1017
Summary: The Avengers are preparing for a party to celebrate recovering Loki's scepter from Hydra. While Tony creates Ultron, Steve and Bucky make some discoveries of their own.





	Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, despite what the summary says, this story is far less naughty than it sounds(Maybe risque is the right word)
> 
> In the same timeline as the other stories. Would take place during Age of Ultron.  
> Either way it's sweet and is nothing but good for the boys.
> 
> Also a tiny spoiler for Avengers Endgame: no plot points, just something confirmed about Steve like 8 in universe years before it's actually confirmed.

“Hurry up, Buck,” Steve urged, looking back to watch Bucky uneasily enter the room.

“What’re we doin’ here, Stevie?” Bucky asked, “I thought we were supposed to be helping set up for tonight.”

“I know, I know. This’ll just take a sec.”

“I feel like we’re not supposed to be here.”

“We are,” Steve walked back towards Bucky to take his hand and pull him into the room.

“Are you sure?”

“C’mon, Buck. We live here. _You_ live here. We can go anywhere we want in this tower whenever we want.”

“But what if someone catches us. We’ll get in trouble.”

“In trouble for what? This is a communal living area. Everyone’s allowed in here.”

“Then why is no one here?” Bucky didn’t like the mischievous look in Steve’s eye.

“Just come in. We’ll be out before anyone notices.”

Bucky sighed and let Steve pull him into the room.

“Okay. See that?” Steve pointed to the table.

“What? Thor’s hammer?” Bucky asked, “Yeah, what about it?”

“Try to pick it up,” Steve smirked, “Go on.”

Bucky nervously looked at Steve before reaching out to pick up the hammer.

“I don’t want to,” Bucky stopped suddenly.

“Why not?”

“I don’t belong here, Stevie,” Bucky explained, “I’m not a hero. I didn’t do good things. I don’t deserve to be treated this nicely. I’m afraid if I mess up I’ll be punished. And I’m pretty sure touching the King of Asgard’s hammer is enough to get me kicked out.”

“Fine,” Steve sighed, slipping the strap onto his wrist and picking up the hammer, “You don’t have to pick it up. Just hold it.”

He lightly tossed the hammer in Bucky’s direction, giving him no choice but to catch it or have it land loudly onto the floor; letting everyone know where they were.  
Bucky looked at the hammer in his arms and then back at Steve, “Now what?”

With all the sneaking around they had been doing, Bucky expected more to this trick than just holding a damn hammer.

Steve’s expression went from disbelief to slight disappointment though he maintained his smile. He opened his mouth to say something but they were interrupted by someone entering the room.

“Has anyone seen Mjolnir?” Thor called into the room.

“Nope,” Steve said quickly.

Bucky quietly dropped the hammer behind him to keep up with Steve’s lie as Thor walked a few steps closer to them. He’s pretty sure the Asgardian could see the hammer but hadn’t mentioned it.

“Okay,” Thor answered with a quirked eyebrow, “Just making sure Stark hasn’t found it. He’d spend all night trying to be worthy if we let him.”

“Haven’t seen him either,” said Steve.

“Alright, find me if you do,” Thor replied before leaving the two super-soldiers alone in the room.

“So why can’t Tony pick up this thing?” Bucky picked up Mjolnir to inspect it.

“Dunno,” Steve answered. Bucky looked at him. He could tell Steve knew more but wasn’t saying it.

“Either way,” Bucky set Mjolnir back on the table, “I’m getting outta here before Thor catches us. If he doesn’t want Tony playing with this thing, he sure as hell doesn’t want me touching it.”

“If that’s what you think, Buck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't help but make Bucky worthy! Do I think it's canon? No way. But hey, as long as I'm in charge...  
> 😏  
> Also decided that Steve already knew he could pick up the hammer. I feel like if he found out during that one scene in Age of Ultron that we see he wouldn't have been able keep it down on the table to prove he wasn't worthy. But what do I know. 🤷


End file.
